Miraculous Ladybug-Akumatized!
by Mystic05
Summary: This is Marinette's time to be akumatized! Chloe almost revealed her secret to Adrien, and she was furious. The Frozen Fashion Show is coming up, and is Marinette geared up for it? NOTE: THIS IS NOT COMPLETE! Thanks for your support! :)
1. Chapter 1

Akumatized!

In this story, Marinette becomes akumatized…But since she's Ladybug, how will Chat Noir return things back to normal without Ladybug? Find out in this made-up episode!

Beep Beep! Marinette was too tired and had heard the alarm clock beep at least seven times. Groaning miserably, she slowly pulled off the warm sheets and shuddered at the coldness. It was the first day of Winter. This woke Marinette up quite quickly (that's unusual) and looked out the window. All the trees were bare and were covered in a layer of fresh snow. Children were running about and making snow-angels, whilst the parents dragged their reluctant kids away from the freezing snow. 'Winter…' she whispered, staring at the beautiful scene. As much as she would have wanted to stare outside forever, she had to get to go get changed.

Her winter wardrobe consisted of UGG's (Australia fuzzy boots ), a thick pink parka and some long midnight blue leggings, which matched her hair perfectly. She also wore a red and black (ladybug vibes) scarf, pink earmuffs and blue gloves. She was set to go.

Surprisingly, Marinette made it to school faster than usual. She sat down on the cold wooden bench and had a quick convo with Alya, before settling down.

A: It's winter! Can you believe it! I am so pumped! I'm going to have snowball fights, build snowmen, go skiing, *sigh.

M: It's the season of the Frozen Fashion show!

She looked like she was going to go through the ceiling of the building form excitement, but somehow held her excitement in. _Adrien's going to be there too._ She sighed, leaving Alya in a joking manner of shaking of her head. _That girl_ … Alya thought as she sighed peacefully, leaving Marinette to her own thoughts.

She crossed her arms onto the table and rested her chin on her arms. Unknowingly, she started staring at Adrien Agreste, her former crush and rich model for several of Paris's famous magazines. He was also the son of Gabriel Agreste, one of France's most renowned fashion designers.

One of Marinette's goals was to meet him as Marinette, as she had seen him in Ladybug form. He was a harsh and cold man, after his wife went missing a couple of years ago.

However, as Adrien turned around to ask the pair something, she quickly shuddered and tried to act as if nothing had happened or that she was staring at his handsome emerald-green eyes. She put her hands on her head, quickly jerking her arms into weird positions. Adrien looked at her with a baffled face before shrugging her strange movements off. He decided not to ask the two because it seemed that she was shaken up by something (by YOU, Adrien!).

During lunch, Alya winked at Nino. The scheming was about to start. You see, they had been trying to get Marinette or Adrien to ask the respective out. They had the perfect plan. Alya had informed Nino that she was submitting an entry in the contest of the Frozen Fashion Show, and extremely prominent show in Paris for aspiring designers like Marinette to meet successful ones. The contest was held by the one and only Gabriel Agreste. Marinette severely wanted to win, mainly because it would boost her career and the prize was a whole heap of money: a whole five thousand dollars.

Alya: So, are you going to ask Adrien out any time soon this year?

Marinette: *Turns to a 'really' face. You know I wouldn't. Besides, even if I do ask him he'll probably reject it. *Gasps. And then he'll tell his father how bad I am. And then his father wills shame me. And then my fashion career will be dead. And then I'll die as well. *Grabs Alya's face and shakes it. I can't do it!

Suddenly, Adrien and Nino approached them.

Adrien: Umm…are we interrupting anything?...

Marinette: NO! I mean, nooo?

Adrien:(still extremely oblivious *roll eyes) Okaay? Anyways, I was wondering if you were going to join the Frozen Fashion Show? Because you do have pretty good designs.

*Nino and Alya smile

Marinette: Th-thanks!I I ammmmmm *sheepish grin *screaming internally

Adrien: Okay, just wondering.

As the two best friends walked away, Marinette took a hold of Alya's shoulders and shook her violently.

Chloe noticed the whole conversation and became extremely angry. She walked up to Adrien and said "You know, I'm entering as well"

A: Are you?...

Chloe: Of course I am, Adrihoney. And, I'll bet that my designs are way better than Marinette's disgusting designs. *Roll eyes

A: Okaay?

Chloe made an unnecessary advance towards him and made Adrien squirm uncomfortably.

Chloe: Sabrina, let's go.

As she sauntered pass another group, she noticed Marinette flailing her hands up in the air. Alya was giggling. Chloe wondered curiously on what they were talking about and walked nearer to the joyful pair, to her despise.

She listened closely to their discussion and grinned. It was some juicy gossip that she could spread.

M: Can you believe it Alya! He said my designs were good! I'm dying here.

A: *Giggling. You've said that a least five times. I am happy for you, though. You finally get some praise from your 'Romeo'. *extends arm like Romeo does in balcony scene

Marinette blushed and looked away.

Chloe intruded rudely in their talk.

C: Well well. It looks like somebody has a crush for MY ADRIHONEY!

Her tone had increased significantly and she looked like she was about to explode.

C: But then again, I can't blame you. He is quite attractive. *Checks nails. I also can't help sharing a few secrets. Say goodbye to your secrets, Marinette. You'll thank me later, once you've realised you're no match for him unlike MOI.

She strutted away towards Adrien, cackling horribly.

Marinette looked like she had seen a ghost, died and reincarnated. She was beyond words. Faster than the wind could take her, she sprinted to the park. Alya could already see tears on the ground, leaving a trail of sadness. There was no use t catch up to her. She had to stop Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2: Mariquinn Strikes

Miraculous Ladybug Akumatized!

Chloe was already half way through the playground. For every looming step towards a terrible reveal, Alta ran three steps. Chloe, however, did not notice Alya scrambling furiously towards her.

C: Adrikins! I have something to te-

Her sentence was abruptly ended by Alta covering her mouth and tackling her to the ground. She quickly got up, dusting herself off.

C: You RUINED my outfit! My hair's a wreck and my clothes are wrinkled all because of some loser like you! Aaaargh!

She stormed away furiously, leaving Sabrina to tend to her whilst shooting Alya a short but cruel glare.

A: That teaches you stop being the chatterbox you are!

She sighed, extremely ecstatic that Marinette darkest secret was not yet revealed.

Adrien had looked at the whole 'brawl' and stared at Alya's determination to tackle Chloe. He couldn't stop thinking she had something that was secret but he shrugged it off. Meanwhile, Marinette was in the park, sobbing and thinking about how Chloe had truly ruined her life. She clutched the sketchbook, and then shook her head. It was no use of it to her now. Her life was now a miserable mess. As she was about to throw one of her most prized possessions away, a small purple butterfly flew into the pages of the designs.

Hawkmoth: I am the Papillon. You will serve me and help me by getting Ladybug and Char Noir's miraculouses. In return you will become Mariquinn. You can now draw subjects in your sketchpad and become, them, controlling every one of their movements. I will help you take revenge against the blonde irritant girl. Do you understand?

Marinette: Yes, master.

*Hawkmoth grins

This is Paris News live. There has been reports of another akuma attack happening. The female is wearing a long pink gown with gold and silver embellishments which can transform into a high-tech suit. She is also naming herself Mariquinn, wearing a dark purple mask. She is extremely dangerous. Please stay indoors until it is safe, and remember that Ladybug and Chat Noir will come to our rescue.

Alya, Adrien and Nino watched in shock as the foreboding video played on Alya's phone. Adrien suddenly widened his eyes and left the two watching in shock. He ran into the toilets, where he quickly transformed. Then, he skillfully used his baton to guide him to the roof. From then on, he bounded towards the scene. Meanwhile, the following scene was playing out.

Mariquinn was yelling into a speaker, incessantly shouting out Chloe's name. She was halfway through her drawing of Chloe and was still storming through the streets of Paris, leaving a trail of destruction.

On a rooftop a few streets away, Chat Noir was still running towards the victim. He was getting more annoyed at the fact that Ladybug had still not showed up, despite the seven calls that he had tied to make. Each of them failed with an annoying voicemail. _Where could she possibly be? ,_ he thought.

Mariquinn was already halfway towards where she was heading: her school, but was stopped by a familiar voice calling out above her.

CN: Why don't you draw me, gizmo?

Suddenly, a thought stung him. She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't grasp on who she could be. He shook his thoughts off and smirked. (It's Marinette!)

M: I was expecting you to come. And don't worry, you'll be in my control in no time.

With that, she dashed off, leaving Chat Noir still wondering about who she was.

Suddenly, she had thoughts of Hawkmoth. He had seemed so persuading and understanding of her, unlike Chloe, who was always a brat. She smiled. She was beginning to have feelings for him.

After reaching the school, she touched the portrait of the now-finished Chloe and immediately became her. Her sketchpad was now a compact in her pocket. She made herself jump into a trashcan, and immediately transformed back. Chloe was now yelping with the fact that she had somehow jumped into the filthy trashcan. The infuriated student demanded Sabrina to pull her out, but Sabrina had already left, pinching her nose shut. The whole school's reaction was immediate. They had panicked faces and ran away, except for Alya. Luckily, she was not spotted, and Mariquinn had a smug smile on her face.

Hawkmoth had just sparked a conversation with her: Mariquinn, you must stick to your task. You can't stray away, unless you're coming to me. Which you will be. I'll give you the address, but be stealthy. I have something to give you.

Mariquinn: I'm glad I'm coming. I've been dying to meet you.

*Both of them grin.

Suddenly, a blonde long-haired about the age of twenty felt a pain in her head. _Something bad is going on_ , she thought. Her name was Roseia (pronounced Ro-Say-Ah)

'Essa, stripes on! Duty calls!'

The yellow and black kwami with transparent wings smiled. It had been years since they had battled last.

There, with a blinding yellow flash, she had transformed into Mielle Bee. Her outfit was also skin-tight, with black stripes around her chest and waist. She had wings which actually worked, and her hair was styled into a ponytail. She flew out of the window, hoping to find Paris's new heroes- Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Meanwhile, Mariquinn had just arrived at the secret lair. It had a rainbow-glass stained window in the centre of a wall on the lair. She was doubting if she was failed.

Hawkmoth: *As Mariquinn stares at the window of his lair Fret not, my dear. Soon your effort will come to a fruition.

Mariquinn smiled. He really was the gentle and understanding one. She climbed to the edge and closed the window.

Mariquinn: You wanted to give me something, Hawkie?

Hawkmoth: Hawkie? What a nickname. *Smiles Yes, I did. *Hands a brooch that has the emblem of all the supervillains intertwined into one emblem.

Mariquinn: What is this?

Hawkmoth: It's a brooch which can summon all the powers of the supervillains. I am giving it to you because I think you are worth giving my precious brooch to.

Mariquinn blushes, taking the compliment and the brooch. She pins it on her outfit. Then, she dazes longingly into Hawkmoth's dark grey eyes.

Hawkmoth: What are you thinking of? *Slight grin

Mariquinn: Just wondering if he ever loved the girl under the mask.

Hawkmoth: The heart can only love what the heart sees.

Mariquinn: And what of the heart couldn't see. *Hawk Moth lifts her chin so that their eyes could meet*

Hawkmoth: You remind me of someone I lost a long, long time ago. *Senses something Take care of it.

Mariquinn: Yes master. *Transforms and jumps out.

Hawkmoth: *whispers I know I will win this time.

While this scene had just played out, Mielle Bee had already reached Chat Noir, meeting him on the school's rooftop.

MB: So, are you Chat Noir?

This startled him, because he had already been waiting minutes for his lady.

CN: Yeah, everyone knows who I am. Who are you, and do you know where Ladybug is?

MB: Wait, Ladybug hasn't showed up yet? Strange. My name is Mielle Bee, holder of the bee miraculous. I had sensed some extra evil presiding in the area.

CN: *Confused face Never heard of you. Anyways, since she obviously isn't going to show up, mind helping me.

MB: Helping is my middle name. Let's go!


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle Scene

Miraculous Ladybug-Akumatized!

Meanwhile, Mariquinn had just landed on top of the Eiffel Tower, trying to look for Chat Noir. Upon seeing him and another lady dressed in yellow/black jumping on rooftops, she grinned. After nimbly landing in front of them, she gave a smirk said nothing, waiting for them to attack.

CN: Nice to see you again.

That was basically the end of their conversation. After five seconds of silence, the trio commenced the battle. Mariquinn quickly noticed that Mielle Bee was extremely flexible and vigilant whilst Chat Noir was quick witted but also quick on his feet.

MB: Have a taste of this!

Suddenly, her hands exerted a yellow glow which quickly turned into a blast of yellow and white swirls. Mariquinn missed it as if it she didn't even see it and realised that her power was a sting in the form of a blast. After being annoyed that she had missed (her experience was a LONG way back), she continuously shot stings, flying up and hitting her from different angles.

Again, Mariquinn dodged all of the shots and yawned. This aggravated Mielle Bee deeply and she somehow produced a blast which was worth ten stings. It hit her on her leg, leaving a huge dust cloud of yellow.

Mariquinn stood up not long after, to Mielle Bee's surprise. She had taken significant damage, but it wasn't enough to wipe her out. Chat Noir quickly yelled out Cataclysm, proceeding to directly run into her.

However, she had other plans.

M: Cats don't like the wet, do they? *louder and angrier tone Well take a sip of this!

She clicked the purple part of the brooch, quickly changing her outfit into a dark purplish blue gown. Stormy Weather's umbrella appeared, and she took it proudly.

As Chat Noir was charging towards her, she held the umbrella in front of her and took aim. Then, she shot out a huge whirlwind of water which hit Chat Noir's face. He immediately repelled and fell back, shocked.

CN: A supervillain with powers of every supervillain we've faced? *murmurs Impossible…

Both of them had never seen someone with so much darkness in their soul. How on earth were they to beat her?

She transformed back, only to be greeted by a small conversation with Hawkmoth.

H: What are you doing! You're meant to get their miraculous, not show off your powers!

M: Of course I know, Hawkie… How would I not know? I'm getting them now. *rolls eyes.

H: I'm expecting you to.

After that, she returned back to the battle scene.

During that conversation, Chat Noir and Mielle Bee tried to figure out a plan to stop her.

However, Chat Noir couldn't stop thinking about how he thought he had seen her before. What was so similar? She had bluebell eyes, and short pigtails. Pigtails! That was it! Didn't Marinette wear the same signature hairdo everyday? It must have had something to do Chloe, he thought. Now she had caused _another_ akumatized villain, and he was not happy. This one was way too powerful.

Mariquinn was doing another sketch when she came back, this time of Mielle Bee. Once she was in Mielle Bee's power, she could just take his ring. After finishing it, she touched it, before Mielle Bee could say even a squeak. Next, she flew up, about to dive on top of Chat Noir, at full speed.

However, he was way too busy to see anything coming from above. Where had she just gone? She had disappeared into thin air, which was unusual of a normal supervillain. _But she was more powerful_ , he thought.

Oof! She landed on him, tackling him to the ground in the same fashion like Alya. In the midst, she managed to not get him by his Cataclysm (that's impossible but let's disregard that…*whistling noises). She pulled off his ring within seconds of wrestling and grinned evilly.

Hawkmoth was laughing in joy because he (well, she) had just gotten Chat Noir's ring. But where was Ladybug?

Mariquinn transformed back, just in time to see a lime and white flash. In Chat Noir's place was Adrien. _THE Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir? The one she had a crush on? The person she had just unveiled… was ADRIEN!_

She stood there midair, shocked to the point where even words were not available. Adrien, on the other hand, had ran away within seconds.

 _I'm doomed,_ he thought. _Now Marinette knows I'm Chat Noir and Ladybug isn't here to revert the akuma. I can't do this!_ He ran away to the safety of his house, regardless of the fact that his stern and cold father was there.

Plagg acted nonchalant, but really, he was concerned about Ladybug's whereabouts. Where was she? And how could the akuma be reversed? He shook his head worryingly, which was unusual.

Meanwhile, Mariquinn was still standing there, and was now face to face with Mielle Bee. Mielle Bee was the type who wasn't easily surprised, but she was angry that he had just ditched her just because he had revealed himself. She thought not much of the fact that his identity was almost seen by tons of cameras.

Suddenly, a sting shot past Mariquinn's hair, moving the slightest strand of hair. This alerted her and she quickly got back into battle mode. This time, she clicked the neon red, blue and yellow part of the brooch.

M: How would you like to be in a bubble?!

She immediately obtained the huge bubble blower and created an indestructible green bubble around Mielle Bee. Unaware of how strong the bubble was, Mielle Bee started pounding on the hard interior of the bubble, only to find pout it had the strength of cement. Her sting was no use because it only worked on living organisms.

She cried out angrily, leaving Mariquinn satisfied with her progress. She switched back, flying away to Hawkmoth to give him the cat's miraculous. Upon landing in the lair, Hawkmoth was already hatching his plan to get Ladybug's miraculous when a hand containing the miraculous reached out in front of him.

H: Ahhh… Chat Noir's miraculous. Well done. Now we must find Ladybug's miraculous.

The minute he said ladybug, she felt a pain in her head and a chill down her spine. She froze for a few seconds, before retaining balance.

H: What's wrong, Mariquinn?

M: *forcing a smile Nothing's wrong Hawkie. Just bringing back memories.

Hawkmoth became suspicious, but shrugged the matter off. He had things he had to attend to.

H: Fly away, Mariquinn. Once we have Ladybug's miraculous, we'll be unstoppable! And then we will rule the world, you as my queen.

Mariquinn and Hawkmoth laughed, and Mariquinn flew away, still having something on the back of her mind. Why was Ladybug so familiar to her?

She flew away to a hidden alley, sitting down to unjumble her thoughts. Suddenly, Ladybug and Chat Noir memories came flooding into her head. His puns. The time she had to kiss him to break the spell. Everything.

No! This single two letter word was repeated several times, each time echoing down the deserted and dark alleyway. The voices in her head were deafening, pounding each time she took a breath. How was it possible?

She crouched down, head on her knees. She was sobbing furiously, trying to neglect her thoughts. But it was useless. Completely and absolutely useless.

Meanwhile was having the same ordeal, only about how his identity was revealed. Both of them had one thought similar in their mind: they were doomed.

In the bubble up ahead, Mielle Bee was spending her time doing nothing. She was exhausted and bored from her trials to escape. Now she was occupied by singing short nursery rhymes. She looked down, rolling her eyes to find out that she was still there. She wasn't going anywhere for the while.


	4. Chapter 4: Purification

Miraculous Ladybug-Akumatized!

After that, evening came. The lights started showing and the dark blue covered the city like a blanket, filled with holes so you could see the gleaming stars. _There really was no use to go out now. There's no one to fight,_ thought Mariquinn.

Meanwhile, Mielle Bee had been spotted by a man doing a helicopter patrol around the city, since Ladybug and Chat Noir had not appeared for patrol that night. He had thought he had been seeing things but it really was _THE MIELLE BEE._ The man was shocked as well as excited, mainly because Mielle Bee, during her superhero 'reign', was his girl idol. So seeing her in a bubble floating away into the darkness was really quite suprising.

She was immediately caught in a large net and put into a building, so she wouldn't float away again. However, since you couldn't break the bubble, she had no food for the day. (Bummer!)

At the bakery, Sabine and Tom were extremely worried as their daughter still hadn't come back from whatever she was doing. Marinette had not returned or picked up any of the calls that the nervous couple had made. They had even called numerous friends of Marinette, including Alya, who said she had disappeared after lunch. This greatly distressed them, to the point of calling the police. _Where was Marinette?_ they thought. Only if they knew…

Still in the filthy alleyway, Mariquinn trudged exhaustedly to a bit of the alley with a tin roof cover. She sighed, unhappy with her choices. Why did she have to get so angry at what Chloe was doing? In fact, she was probably doing a good job, since she could never tell him.

Yelling in anger, she off the brooch that Hawkmoth had given her and threw it on the ground, smashing it to a million pieces.

Suddenly, the shattered brooch started glowing, and a whirl of light was emitted from it. The swirls of light swivelled in the air, swirling together to form what seemed like a glowing figure the size of a pixie.

The iridescent figure had hair like a glowing flame, and wings like a butterfly with crystals edging the rim. Her dress seemed to never end, with all the swirls still flowing down. She had a diamond on her head in the shape of a heart, and the edges of her eyelashes had tiny diamonds.

Marinette gasped in entrancement and looked at the wondrous being.

'Hello Marinette. Thank you for saving me. My name is Eolande. (pronounced A-ye-lind) I have been there for years, and now I am finally free with your help. It seems that you are cleansed of your darkness, but you are still in villain mode. Come with me, and we will travel to the Vortex to purify you fully.'

She reached out her tiny glowing nymph hand and offered it to Marinette. Marinette was still out of words, but smiled gently and slowly took her hand. The second she touched it, she felt the world fading away, and when she opened her eyes, she was in what seemed like a different dimension. She looked down below, and saw that she was walking on galaxies.

Around the place, she saw memories playing over and over in the place. They were in tiny bubbles, and were floating all around the endless place. The place was a beautiful cosmic palace, and she walked over to one of her best memories and picked up the bubble.

Inside she could see her parents and her baking, and Tom had just mischievously smeared a dollop of mint green icing on her face. Taking revenge, she threw a clump of flour at his face. It blew up in his face, and he blinked his eyes open. His eyelashes and whole face was covered, making him look like a ghost. They laughed merrily, and Tom went to clean up. She stared at the memory for minutes, and didn't realise just how much she missed them. Right now, she could be on the couch, snuggled up on the couch with a cup of boiling hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Her eyes welled up with tears, and the drops of sadness rushed down her face and dropped into the infinite world down below. She wiped them away, and continued walking until she reached a silver pavilion, decorated with dozens of blooming flowers. The pavilion had millions of paths, all reaching somewhere different. Hers was just one of them It was magnificent to see, and in the middle, there was a throne made out of the purest diamond. On the throne sat Eolande.

'I see you've made it here. Would you like to be purified?'

Marinette nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen.

The beautiful fairy touched the top of her head, and her whole body rippled with light, and she de-transformed. Marinette looked at herself, and smiled in utter glee. She was finally herself.

As she did so, a purified akuma flew away. Under her breath, Eolande whispered three words: Bye little butterfly… She sighed peacefully and focused on Marinette.

Marinette abruptly shot a hand to her mouth eyes widening… 'Adri-Chat Noir's ring!'

'That's been taken care of, darling. Go back to home, my little butterfly'…

Marinette smiled wider and a flash slowly occurred. When the flash was over, she arrived at the Bakery's front door. She sighed, and entered. The door's merry bell jingled, alerting her parents.

They rushed to the bakery, immediately bombarding her with questions. Instead of answering them. She embraced the both of them. Her parents were shocked at first, but then they hugged her back.

Later that evening, she was snuggled up on the couch with a cup of boiling hot chocolate with marshmallows. And a picture of Adrien and Chat Noir…

On the other side of the city, Roseia sat on a window ledge, staring at the stars. She had been released from the bubble when Marinette was purified, and had gladly went back home. _I hope this isn't the very last time…_ she thought.

Both of them sighed at the same time unknowingly, and closed their eyes…


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Miraculous Ladybug – Akumatized!

The nest day, Marinette arrived at school early, which surprised everyone, mainly Alya.

A: Girl, are you okay? (concerned face)

M: I'm fine.

That was all that she said, and Alya became more worried about her. Where was her bubbly attitude? Without her happiness, the classroom seemed a bit dull. More people were arriving, including Adrien.

By this time, Alya would have thought Marinette was about to have her daily panic attack, but she just sat there, contemplating. When the two best friends sat down in their chairs in front of them, Marinette didn't even stare at Adrien.

Alya raised an eyebrow and leaned over to talk to her boyfriend.

A: Have you been noticing something different about Marinette?

N: Yeah...she isn't that cheery anymore. What happened to her?

A: I dunno, she's suddenly become so conservative and less talkative. I'll talk to her later.

As the class progressed, even Chloe couldn't find something mean to say about Marinette. She hadn't done anything except take notes. Even Chloe had noticed.

The bell rang for lunch, and they scurried out joyfully. By then, Alya would have heard her shout in glee, but nothing happened. She just ambled out peacefully, having the smallest of smiles on her face. Alya pulled her aside to talk.

A: What's gotten into you? Where's your happy attitude?

M: Nothing (peacefully)

A: No, there is something. You haven't been saying much, or staring at Adrien. Now that is weird.

M: I'm totally fine. Just thinking.

A: About what?!

M: Things.

With that, Marinette gave a wave and headed to the bakery, her home. Alya was left there, standing in utter confusion. Nino looked equally concerned, and had joined Alya's side. Adrien did notice something weird about his friend. Maybe it's just the Fashion Show she's entering. He shrugged it off. At the bakery, Marinette took a few cookies and her lunch up to her room, the only thing she's said to her parents was 'Thank you'. Her parents would have expected a recap of her morning, but she had just smiled, and went up to her room.

The couple looked at each other, reading each other's mind. They wondered what was up, but decided to give her personal space.

After lunch, she went back to school, but was still in her conservative state. Alya didn't say a word, just thinking about what could have happened to her bestie.

At home, she looked at her designs. They were so intricate. Too intricate for her likings now. She rubbed it out, and started working on a new design. When they were done, she posted them to Gabriel Agreste's headquarters. Then she left. …...

For the next week, Marinette adapted to her newfound attitude, patiently waiting for the day the Fashion Show would be hosted. Then the day came.

Really sorry for such a small update. I had NAPLAN this week, but I will post more within the next week. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
